twilight saga: renesmay's story
by melodycathood
Summary: Jacob and renesmay's love. Is it going to last? Will the pack except it? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is my story so hope you like it. this happens when jacob and renesmay are older.

Jacob and Renesmay being in there older age of love, they are every happy well its not the ending . A new danger threats when Sam and the pack are angery that Jacob and Renesmay are in love.

As Sam comes to try to get them to break up Jacob fights for his true love. Sam swore to not let this happen so weeks, and weeks of hearing nothing from imagine Sam has lost.

Three months after not won word from the packs, he feels a threat. Jacob hears a a grand howl in the wind, but he had never heard this kind of howl before so Jacob tells Renesmay to go to her parents house were she was to stay as Jacob leaves to fight for his love.

After jacob has left to protect renesmay from any harm, he was going to try to talk sam out of it, but sam was in no mood to talk it out , so when jacob was not looking sam attacks jacob, as he struggles to not fight, jacob knew what he would have to do to live in peace and quit with Renesmay.

So Jacob quickly springs up and runs away Sam chases after, jacob runs, and runs but could not lose him, but then jacob hears that grand howl again and Sam fell to the ground. jacob leaves to find were he and Renesmay would be safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 see if Jacob will return to his love renesmay

After jacob was threat by his own pack he feels there's no won to help him. As jacob heads back to Bella's house to see if Renese was ok when he got back, but no won was home so he went to Charlie's to see if anyone was there.

When jacob got there,Charlie answered the door and jacob quickly asks for Renesmay and Charlie says ( no boy haven't heard from them for awile ) as jacob looks disapointed, he says ok then leaves in a rush to find were Renesmay was.

After a day has past Jacob was screaming and then it hit him were she was. As jacob rushes through the woods he run a fast as he could but then he hears that grand howl again and stops and falls to the ground and passes out.

Three hours after he had pasted out he had finally woke up in a dark cave with an vampire and a wolf over him jacob yell and then the wolf explains who he is, his name was logan and the vampires name was melody and they explained why jacob was here the couple was just like him and Renesmay and they've been looking for more couples who were like them so they could fight together and win.

Then Jacob rememberd why he was sad in the first place because he had lost his one true love and then the couple was saw how lonely jacob was so they said ( look love comes and goes and if you love something set it free and if it lovea you it will come back just like in this case) and then out of the dark in the wind cave was renesmay and edward, and bella, but jacob could only care about renesmay and how safe she was. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chater 3

After jacob finds renesmay he still faces the danger of sam and the packs, as jacob hugs renesmay, he told er she was in danger but he would protect her, he also said that she was to stay with melody wile logan and jacob go and fight.

As renesmay bages for jacob not to go he tells her i promise to return as soon as i can. When jacob leaves he tries not to turn back.

When jacob and logan approach the wolftori they say ( we have come because we have news about the packs and vampires) as the wolftori look confused they say (yes?) In confusment .

As jacob and logan tell them about they had news that wolfs and vampires are dating, but before they told them it was jacob and renesmay, the wolftori stand and say (this is an outrage we must stop this at once ) then jacob and logan look down at the ground and say ok then i guess well just leave

As they were walking out the door jacob say NO this is not going to happen with them on our backs as well he screams we are the ones who are dating me and renesmay are, now you can stop us from dating but you can never stop us from loving each other.

Then just then the voltory walk in and say i hear. Wolfs and vampires are dating? Yes they are me and renesmay are and you can do whatever you want to me but please dont hurt renesmay. But then the wolftori say never in the world will we allowed vampirres and wolfs to date and we will keep our rule.


End file.
